Retribution
by demonicdogangelisback
Summary: Hell is an interesting place, but some people have to be punished before they reach it. Ask me who to punish/kill and i'll do it to the best of my abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**A creepy naruto story by me DDA**

**Wake up Sasori**

**Wake up**

Sasori woke up and looked around the room, he just had a nightmare everything burning , the villages, the forest, everything Until there was nothing, just him and a flat wasteland.

**Hello Sasori, good morning**

Sasori looked in the direction of the voice and he saw a little boy in a white robe, he wore a flat mask that completely obscured his features. The boy's clothes had been burnt, and his skin was pale white.

"What the hell! How did you get there, and what are you?

**I'm your sins Sasori, everything you've done wrong in one hateful little thing. But now it's time to wake up Sasori, wake up and smell the ashes….**

Sasori ran out into the hallway, he looked around and saw that it was covered in ash and blood, a body layed in the center, it had been ripped apart.

"Deidara?"

The body stood up, and Sasori got a good look at its face, it was Deidara alright, but his mouth had been torn open, making the body look like it was grinning.

**See what you can do?**

What do you mean?, Sasori asked.

**That's your new puppet, let me show you!**

The boy walked over and black strings came out of his fingers, the body stood up, and it's arms split in half, with two cannons coming out of the holes.

**Now run.**

Clay birds fired out of the cannon, homing in on Sasori. The blast knocked him into the next room into a bear trap, the trap closed on his body, he gasped and looked up. Hidans body was hanging by meathooks on the ceiling. It's head opened an eye.

"Sasori…..you…bastard…"

"Hidan what happened?"

"You…did…this…"

"What?"

"YOU KILLED ME!"

The body fell off the meathooks and stood up. It then grabbed the head and reattached it.

"Now im going to take you to hell!" Hidan grabbed a nearby axe and slammed it into Sasori's heart.

**Now have you learned something?**

When Sasori woke up, he was in a coffin.

"Now should we dump him pein?"

"As soon as possible, we don't want him killing anyone else."

The coffin was thrown into the water and sank to the bottom of a lake.

"Oh god, what happened?" Sasori asked no one.

All of a sudden, a worm popped into the coffin and burrowed into sasori's body, then another.

And another

And another

Soon worms were feasting on every part of sasori's body.

It won't take them too long to find the heart. And all sasori can do is scream.


	2. The devil's preistItachi

**Panda Hiroko told me to hurt/kill/torture itachi.**

**You will not be disappointed.**

**Target: Itachi Uchiha**

**Affilation: Akatsuki**

**Age:**

**Death: Mutilation.**

"Are you up to this?"

"Since when have I ever backed down from something like this, Anderson?"

"Never expected anything else from you Nozumou."

Nozumou, in his preist garb, walked out of the office and into the armory, as Anderson followed suit.

"What will I need to use to take down this freak?"

Anderson handed Nozumou a syringe of red liquid and a sword.

"Hmmm this sword is… strange.." Nozumou looked at the sword, it was a steel blue and the tip was bright red.

" The sword was made specifically for you. The tip is highly explosive if it touches human flesh. And the blade, it can cut through steel."

"Perfect, there also appears to be hatch on the grip.." Nozumou pulled the hatch on the sword, two dice fell out.

"Demon dice, you thought of everything Anderson!"

"Now let's leave to the carriage."

"Excellent Idea!"

**Akatsuki Hideout.**

"He's in the main quarters, feel free to do anything you wish."

"I love my job."

Nozumou jumped out the carriage and went into the cave. "Now where is he?"

"Right here you bastard."

"Hmm.." Nozumou looked left, sure enough Itachi was right there, clear as day.

"The spies told me you were arriving."

"Lovely, I hate it when people just cower in the corner, the joy of a direct fight is simply great isn't it?"

"Agreed."

"A man of few words? This gets better and better!"

Itachi threw a few Shuriken, Nozumou split them in half with his sword. "Rare to see someone with a sword like this, no?" Itachi said nothing and disappeared. "Oh COME ON!, I wanted a fun fight for once!" Nozumou took the demon dice out his sword and rolled them on the floor. "Snake eyes, my luck is just terrible today!" The dice disappeared in flames and two large demons with scythes took their place.

**Kill….all….humans…**

"You said it Beelze! But I'm just to evil for hell, try the guy behind me. "

"What?" Itachi who was just about to stab Nozumou in the back, looked up at the demons.

**Kill Him…**

One threw his scythe at itachi, it appeared to do nothing at first, but a red line appeared between his eyes.

"Huh, looks like nothing happened.'

The line moved to his eyes, and finally blood spurted out. Itachi started screaming.

"No mercy for you." Nozumou placed his sword tip on itachis nose, a small explosion sent itachi flying back, still screaming.

" Drag him to hell Beelze!"

**Willingly.**

Nozumou walked out, itachis screams grew louder and louder, then… silence.


	3. A personal kill

**Target**

**Deidara**

I have a special connection with this asshole.

He's the one who got me into assassinating people.

He killed my parents, wiped out my entire family tree.

He's going to die, painfully.

My equipment:

Hoof knife: I made this one very dull…

Hell spawn dagger: Tsukuyomi in a dagger, once this is stabbed into someone, the person lives 100 years longer, experiencing all the pain he felt in his life before then, repeatedly.

Not using my katana, but it's still going to be very fun…

Thanks to my fellow contract killers, I already secured the target; he is now currently strapped to an operating table. Now I'll go in.

"Hello there."

"W-who the hell are you? Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember five years ago, when you decided it would be FUN to RUIN an ENTIRE FAMILY TREE?"

For emphasis on the words I shouted, I found it to be a good plan to hack off pieces of his skin on his arm. He certainly found it to be horrifying, quite fun.

After listening to his harmony of screams, I thought it be kind to tell him my name, this would be the only kind thing I'd do for him.

"I'm Nozumou Pangya, son of Itoshiki Pangya."

"Y-you? His kid?"

"Yes, and unfortunately for you, I'm just as trained as my father."

Cue his precious little hand mouths being cut off. It took him a few seconds to recover from the shock.

"Hmm and is that stitched up thing on your chest your big mouth? Let me find out!"

I cut the stitch open and impaled the dagger inside the mouth.

The next last moments of his life before he went to a living hell were him having small pieces of skin slashed off, shown to him, and force fed to him.

This was by far the most exhilarating assassination to ever be done by me.


End file.
